Father Figures
by Slave2Writing
Summary: Vignettes about each of the men that shape Harry's life.


**Eleven**

Visitor

He learns quickly that Vernon is not his father, and Dudley is not his brother. He sits and waits in the cupboard under the stairs while the spiders trickle through his hair. Maybe if he's a good little boy, his family will come back for him.

Still, while he's waiting, he might as well bond with his uncle. But Vernon doesn't care to see him, disgusted with the abnormal child polluting his house. And at night when he dreams, it's of Harry's pretty little eyes staring straight at him, challenging him.

Petunia sleeps on, but Harry has a visitor in his cupboard.

Pretty

He doesn't understand _why_ when it comes to Dudley. And he doesn't understand _what._

_Why_ does Dudley love to hit him, again and again and again? Harry can't always dodge away. Dudley's gang of eleven year olds pin him down and Dudley is genuinely furious as he attacks. Harry did something wrong.

He doesn't understand _what_ Dudley is. Satan, because he kills Harry every time? Or God, because he raises Harry from the dead?

Dudley cries as he hits. His gang looks away, embarrassed. Harry's still prettier.

Learning How to Say Thank You

He gives him his first real birthday cake and all of a sudden it's too much. Hagrid isn't like other men and doesn't look away. He gathers Harry up in his arms and tells him it's okay. He can cry as long and hard as he wants. Hagrid is so big, and so kind, and so safe, Harry wants to make him feel good and tries but is hurt when he's gently pushed away.

Hagrid teaches him that's not all right. That's not how we say 'Thank you' Harry.

Already the Wizarding world is different.

Brother

Harry has never had a brother and Ron has never had a brother he's liked. They sit facing each other on the train, and Harry smiles and lifts up his hair. Ron gasps and for a second Harry forgets how he got the scar and feels proud.

They both sigh in relief when they are both sorted into Gryffindor. Ron's brothers thump him on the back and cheer. The feast begins and Harry laughs at Ron's messy eating. Neither of them has ever seen so much food before.

Ownership

He has the brightest red hair he's ever seen. At night he crawls over to his bed and presses a flat palm on it. Harry has never owned anything before, and he wants to own Ron. The hair is so soft against his skin. Ron stirs and Harry freezes, unable to breathe, but Ron remains asleep.

Stood Up

Draco is the most beautiful boy he's ever seen and at eleven, the hardest task he's ever had to perform is to reject that perfect hand stretched towards him. Ron has saved him from loneliness and Harry knows he has to choose. Brother or lover?

Soon, he's able to find a medium. Draco challenges Harry to a duel and the thrill of facing Draco one on one, with Ron at his side, keeps him up all night. Excitedly he shakes Ron awake and they head nervously through the halls, jumping at every little sound.

His heart beats so fast, and Ron's breath is labored and pouring into his ear. They grip each other tightly and round the corner but Draco isn't there.

Desire

Jealousy flares up and he shoves Ron away. He doesn't care about Ron's dreams of being better than his brothers. His father and mother are so close, his mother's bright green eyes, so like his own, beaming at him with all the love she could bestow. All the love he'd never know. James is a little fainter, but the outline is still there. Harry already has father figures.

Dumbledore comes up behind him and places a gentle hand on his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. Harry knows he has to go, and leaves with the memory of his mother's eyes silently begging him to stay.

Savior

Snape's glittering black eyes emanate pure unbridled hatred that whips through Harry like a tightly wound wet rag. It stings and leaves marks all along his body, wherever Snape's eyes travel on Harry.

Upset, he asks Hagrid why Snape hates him, but Hagrid avoids his eyes and tells him he's being paranoid. Harry knows something's not right. Still, lying on the hospital bed he concedes that maybe Snape did like him at least a little. His life was saved and as soon as he's better he goes to find Snape but his sneer hits him again and he backs away.

There's a swish of his robes and then Snape is past him, down the hall. Harry trembles in confusion. He doesn't understand.

Unveiled

His scar burns as Quirrell turns around. He's blinded by the white-hot pain and cries. The turban slowly falls to the floor and Harry vows never to trust bald men again.

Death

He tells Harry he can have his parents back. Harry grips the stone tightly in the palm of his hand, his reflection winks at him, and Harry closes his eyes.

_I love you, mom and dad._

Voldemort screams in anger and Harry shakes uncontrollably, prepared to die at eleven years old.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, I didn't want to update anything before I finished The Last Layer, but I'm sort of having a writer's block in that story and all the other stories I'm working on so I decided to post this. Not sure about the title. I was considering either 'Through the Ages' or 'Harry and his Men' but eventually settled on 'Father Figures.' Consider it a working title for now. Any suggestions for a better title would be appreciated.

Next Chapter: Twelve


End file.
